Deleted Scenes
by StarsVsSubmarines
Summary: My little extra chapters for the books. CONNIEXCOL Contains spoilers, randomness, hilarity and sharpie markers. T just to be Safe.
1. Connor's Suspicion

**AN: I BORROWED THE BOOKS FROM THE LIBRARY SO I CAN'T LOOK INTO THE BOOKS. SO SOME THINGS MAY NOT BE COMPLETELY ACCURATE SORRY.**

**THIS IS MY FIRST COMPANIONS QUARTET FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE. BUT IF YOU AREN'T NICE GIMME WHAT YOU GOT I CAN TAKE A HIT!**

**I DO NOT OWN COMPANIONS QUARTET, I DON'T EVEN OWN A COPY OF THE BOOKS :/**

Evelyn, Connie, Col and Lavinia were sat around a table in the Copper Kettle. There was an awkward silence after Connie and Col's conversation about their similar eyes.

A draft hit Col's back as the door to Copper Kettle opened slowly behind him. He looked up and caught sight of Connie's face, she was looking at the person who had entered through the door, her eyes filled with anger. Col leaned back, now afraid of the girl opposite him who ten seconds ago he thought to be shy.

Evelyn and Lavinia had also seen the look on Connie's face and turned towards the door to see who made Connie so enraged. A boy was standing in front of the door, as Col looked at him, he noticed that the boy was probably his and Connie's age, the boy was short, his hair was a sandy blonde with brown streaks and had bright blue eyes. He was really skinny and his shirt, jeans, and trainers looked dirty. The boy's eyes were set on Connie, he held a black notebook in his right hand and had a smirk on his face.

The boy slowly walked over to Connie, keeping his eyes on her which made him trip up a few times. He stopped right in front of Connie and threw the notebook down onto the table. Connie wordlessly grabbed the book and if it were possible her anger increased.

"Connor" Connie muttered dryly.

"Connie and Connor, our names sound so good together. But call me C.C All of my friends do now." Connor said as he crossed his arms.

"And by all your friends you mean your 6 goldfish, Connor." Connie stated sourly.

"No!" Connor yelled he took a deep breath and brought his volume down "And I am C.C, I am the ONLY C.C there are loads of people who's name begins with a C especially Connors, but none of them have a last initial C as well."

Col coughed bringing the attention around the table to him. "I know Connie, and my initials are C.C. I'm Col Clamworthy." Col winked at Connie and smirked up at Connor who was still standing.

"But you don't count because Clamworthy is just a stupid name." Connor replied

Connie looked up at Connor with her eyebrows raised "Connor, you can't say Clamworthy is a stupid name. Your last name is Calibrarodeliohardenstate"**(A.N Cali-braro-delio-harden-state****.)** Col tried to hold back his laugh and failed as did Evelyn and Lavinia. "Now can we please get off the topic of our names? Connor, why do you have my notebook?"

"I borrowed it to see if it would confirm my suspicions and I hit the jackpot! Connie, you're not normal and I'm going to find out your secret. You have a weird connection with animals and your book is filled with mythical ones like dragons and … horses with wings."

"Horses with wings are called Pegasus, the plural is Pegasi." Col, tilted his head, how did Connie know that?

"See, you know loads about mythical creatures and there's a reason."

"Connor there isn't a reason, these drawings are based on my dreams, and dreams are uncontrollable. But if you're sure there's a reason tell me one of your theories. "

"Ok then, I think YOU are one too, that's how you know about them and it explains the strange things you can do."

"Like what? What can I do that others can't?"

"You are brilliant with animals, you once shot me with a bow and arrow that you didn't have in your hand when I started talking to you **(AN She did the Universal's bow thing accidentally like what she did to Ivor in the last book)**, and your eyes are strange, that Col has them too, is it like a sign of freaks?"

"Lots of people get on well with animals, if I shot you, I'm sure it would be with something much more harmful than a bow and arrow, my eyes are passed down in my family and you have wrongly accused not just me but someone you don't even know of being mythical creatures. Do you have any idea how dumb you sound?"

"I don't believe you, you're not normal and that notebook is all the evidence I need." Connor glared at Connie

"You mean the notebook you just gave back to me?"

"I'm not an idiot; I made a photocopy of each page." Connie noticed there were pieces of paper sticking out of her notebook, she opened the front cover and saw copies of the pages, she sighed."

"You mean these photocopies?"

"Erm … Yes."

"Get out of here." Col had had enough of the idiot.

"OK, but Connie in your notebook you've written the letters S P M and C alot, what does that mean?"

"Fine, in my dreams with the mythical creatures I'm in a society. The Society for the Protection of Mythical Creatures. Now go." Lavinia and Evelyn who weren't paying much attention instantly looked up at the mention of the society, they shared a glance along with Col.

Connor left the Copper Kettle quickly and quietly, Col, Evelyn and Lavinia were looking at Connie. Her cheeks now slightly pink from confessing her strange dreams, she looked up at them but silence followed so Connie looked at her milkshake and started to drink the remains, her notebook held tightly in her left hand. Never to be seen by anyone other than herself again.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR CONNOR WILL PHOTOCOPY YOUR DIARY :D**


	2. Col's Birthday

AN: THIS CHAPTER IS COL'S BIRTHDAY!! HE'S NOW 12 SO IT SHOULD BE BETWEEN SECRETS OF THE SIRENS AND GAZE OF THE GORGONS.

I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS RUBBISH BUT IT SHOWED THE OTHERS THAT CONNIE IS A UNIVERSAL, AND SHE JUST THINKS IT'S HER DREAMS

CONNOR FROM THE LAST CHAPTER IS JUST A BOY SHE KNEW WHEN SHE LIVED WITH HER MUM AND DAD SO HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE AGAIN

I PUT HIM IN AS C.C BECAUSE THERE'S SOMEONE WITH THE SAME INITALS WHO I'M NOT HAPPY WITH RIGHT NOW

BUT HIS NAME ISN'T CONNOR CALIBRARODELIOHARDENSTATE, THAT WOULD JUST BE SILLY

NO OFFENCE IF THAT IS YOUR NAME

CONNIEXCOL PEOPLE WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER (HOPEFULLY)

THANK YOU FOR READING MY FANFIC AND I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES.

BUT I WANT TO OWN COL! …

I'M GETTING OFF TOPIC NOW… ON WITH CHAPTER 2!!

Col had just come back from a ride with skylark. His hair was windswept and his cheeks were a darker pink than normal. Col was happy that his 12th birthday had finally come. But he looked up at the dark sky, sad that the day was nearly over. He took his grandma's house key out of his jeans pocket and unlocked the door. He walked into the lounge but oddly there were no lights on, he flicked the switch and gasped as he looked around the room, there were banners, some balloons around the room and members of the Society including his Gran and Evelyn.

Jessica Moss put some music on and everyone was trying to talk to Col. He liked being wanted like and was grateful for his friends, his parents didn't give him much attention, so he wasn't surprised that he couldn't see either of them here even though he silently hoped but he focused on the fact that everyone else was here, he shouldn't be upset at his own birthday party.

At the back of the room there was a big snack and drinks table, after talking to everyone he made his way up there, but as he was crossing the room he felt that someone important was missing, he quickly scanned the room and couldn't see Connie. Before reaching the snack table he saw his Gran and Evelyn looking around the room slightly worried. Evelyn saw Col and approached him.

"Have you seen Connie? Your Grandmother and I haven't seen her since we asked her to hang some balloons by the windows behind the snack table." Evelyn was still looking around the room hoping to find her niece.

"No sorry. I was just looking for her too."

"I'm over here." Came a quiet voice coming from around the snack table.

"Connie, are you OK? Come out from there."

"… I kinda …can't. Come here and you'll see what I mean but don't laugh."Col took a few paces forward and spotted Connie, he tried not to laugh but he couldn't help himself. Connie was behind some balloons, her static hair was stuck to them so she couldn't move. "I told you not to laugh and can you please help me get out?"

"Poor little Connie is stuck." Col said thoughtfully while looking at her with a smile. "Hmm, should I help her or stand here and laugh?" Col made his face appear as though he was thinking hard.

"Please." Connie's big eyes were pleading with him. She looked small and helpless Col wanted to just stand there and look at her. He thought she looked cute.

"Ok, I'll help you." Col put his hands around her waist and pulled, she remained stuck so he tried harder. But the static in Connie's hair was too strong, he fell forwards with a crash, bringing Connie down with him, his lips landed on hers, the crash brought the attention of everyone else to him lying on top of Connie, their lips together.

Everyone was still, they were all shocked, Mack Clamworthy and Evelyn were the first to break out of their shocked state and went to help Connie and Col. Evelyn trying to Pull Connie away from the balloons and Mack attempted to separate his son and the universal.

"No luck here." said Evelyn, she was shaking her head, deciding whether or not to laugh. "Their lips are stuck together by the static too." Mack said which brought everyone else out of shock and they all made their way the back of the room to help their friends. With everyone's help, after a very long hour Connie was finally free from the balloons but they hadn't pulled apart Col and Connie's lips, but after another twenty seconds they separated themselves from each other easily.

"How did you two break apart so easily when you were stuck by strong static?" Everyone in the room was confused except for a bright red Connie and Col.

"Oh." Connie said without taking her eyes off Col. "It wasn't static pulling our lips together for the last hour. Connie looked up at Mack and winked, he caught on.

So the couple walked hand in hand up to Col's room where they got "stuck" again.

Col's mind was racing as they kissed, he pulled them closer together this was by far his best birthday ever.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it?**


	3. Kullervo Is Easily Distracted

**HEY PEOPLE**

**I WANT TO WRITE HERE MORE BUT I NEED TO REVISE AND I MADE A PROMISE TO MYSELF TO GO ON MY TREADMILL MORE **

**SO I CAME UP WITH A SOLUTION **

**I'LL REVISE WHILE ON THE TREADMILL (2 HOURS A DAY) AND THEN WRITE ON FANFICTION**

**THIS IS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!**

**I OWN COMPANIONS QUARTET, IT'S ALL MINE!!!!**

**JUST KIDDING! I DON'T. I DON'T OWN CURRY EITHER**

**THIS IS BASED DURING THE FIGHT AT MERLIN'S OAK AT THE END OF THE GORGON'S GAZE**

**MY BEST FRIEND HOLLY WANTED TO TRY WRITING A FANFICTION SO THIS IS HER CHAPTER. PLEASE BE NICE, SHE HASN'T READ THE SERIES.**

**THANKYOU TO MY REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU BUT I'M SCARED THAT I'LL WRITE A BAD CHAPTER AND YOU'LL HATE ME.**

Connie looked up at her best friend who was about to be killed. She knew that she had to think of a quick plan to distract Kullervo until the gorgon climbed higher up the tree so she acted on her instinct.

"Hey Kullervo," Connie shouted up at him, what she would do next she had no idea.

"What, have you finally agreed to accept your destiny as my companion?"

"No, but..."

"Well then shut up!" Kullervo cut in

"Why, I just wanted to talk."

"No, joining me is the only way you'll save your precious Col." _OK_ Connie thought to herself, _I'm going to need a better distraction, and why Kullervo call my friend my precious Col? _Kullervo turned back to Col.

"What's that meant to mean?" Connie quickly shouted, the gorgon was still climbing Merlin's oak. Kullervo thought Connie was just trying to be funny so he wanted to beat her at her own little game.

"You know what that's meant to mean because otherwise I wouldn't mean what I meant and if I didn't mean what I meant then what would the meaning of what I meant mean? Answer that oh-so-smart-and-'not-at-all-smitten-not-in-luurve-with-a-pegasi-companion-guy-that-I-want-to-kill-hmm ...."

But Connie knew what to do; she was used to weird conversations. She has a little brother that gave her a lot of practise.

"Kullervo, the mean that you meant was a good mean to mean and but I meant that the mean of my meant is mean, and you love to kill a lot of guys. I'm not smitten in love because that would mean that the mean meant for the mean would mean not the meant of the mean but the mean of the meant, get what I mean? Because the meant of the mean would mean that your curry is getting cold!" Connie shouted back, not noticing that Col was still high up in the tree, looking down at the enemies, he was extremely confused.

"Ummm.. yeah I guess I get what you mean is what I meant to mean but anyway back to you being my companion. I'M ANGRY, you upset the bottom of my heart. And for your information I warmed up my curry which means I mean business, but I'm still angry at you."

"Oh the mean of your meant is not the mean meant for your meant of mean Kullervo. By the way I mean what I meant about the meant mean and the mean meant by your meant of the mean with curry. Oh, and I meant what I said about your mean about mean meant, meant mean are mean of meant with mean. However, mean meant on the meant mean for the mean meant, meant that the meant mean is actually the mean of meant when it comes to meant of mean. Especially with cold curry meant to be microwaved for the mean." Col had tried to get down from the tree but he couldn't move his leg, so he just sat and watched the stupid conversation between Connie and Col.

"Hmm... For a slow child you really are pushing your limits" Kullervo thought aloud. "Me thinks we need to discuss the indecisiveness conversation again cause when I tried having a stupid arguement with a weather giant, it totally puzzled it to the end of the world Connie, you see because if you cant then you never will cause its plainly obvious to those who see but to those who never will then you no it's rather quite more difficult to see because they never will if you see what I mean and by this I mean what I meant because the meaning of what I mean is hidden deep beneath. You see? You follow my meaning? Cause if you don't you never will you see and so you see what I see and you get my meaning of what I mean and if you don't I will have to because it took a lot of brain follicles to work out if it is possible to see that you see."

"I'm here … now" Connie looked to her right and saw an out of breath Gorgon.

"Good, but just hold on for like, one minute OK?" Connie turned her gaze back to Kullervo. "OK. One, I meant what I meant about the meaning of the meant when it came to mean meant and the meant was mean because mean that's meant is mean so it's better for meant that's mean. Two, Its meant to be obvious to those that see it and not obvious to those who can't because then the unobvious obvious becomes unobvious and then the world becomes a ball of... obvious unobvious energy that is inobviously obviously whirling into a conspiracy that is obviously inobviously spiralling into all the obvious dark forces into the world to inobviously obviously send everyone to the obvious planet of mars where we all inobviously solve obvious unobvious quadratic equations and obviously no one wants that so do us all a favour and microwave the bloody curry!! Three, rather quite doesn't make any sense. And four, is korma classed as a curry? Good day to you sir!" Kullervo realised he had his mouth hanging open so he closed it and thought of what to say next. He would not lose to a twelve year old girl.

"One, for someone who thinks that rather quite doesn't make any sense that is just hypocritical to highest form. Two, it is not sir it is sire. Three, jeez Connie you let Skylark shit on my head. Four, I'm very mad at you now. Six, nothing will ever top the indecisive about the being of this decisive conversation. Seven, if my weather giants were hear right now I would chuck one of them at you. AND..... as I said before my stupid curry is already warm so if you don't mind I would like to get back to my lair for the obvious reason as I need to read my newspaper and scrub the ceiling, yes that's right I can multitask but let me assure you this is NOT over!!!" Connie was impressed, her brother had never lasted this long in a stupid conversation with her before, but Connie still had one more thing to say before he returned to his lair.

"Before you go I must have the last word. One, its not mean that the mean meant for you isn't meant for mean. The meant mean was meant for mean to be mean to the meant people of mean and not for the mean people of meant ... Get what I mean?" Kullervo was finally confused. "Two, hypocritical to the highest form? I always obviously inobviously make sense. In fact it is my inobviousity of the obvious unobvious that is required for my unobvious obvious arguments to make sense so it is obvious that rather quite does not make sense as you do not obtain the inobviousity of the obvious unobvious required to make unobvious obvious adjectives. Three, it actually is sir, meaning man. Four, Skylark is obviously magic. Five, I see what you see about the seeing of the secret and in my opinion you obviously don't see what I see as you see a good secret when you see and the secret I see is bad. I don't like to see this obviously unobvious secret. Six, the indecisiveness of this decisive indecisive conversation will remain until a decisively indecisive event will lead to us being indecisively decisive into our own deaths. Seven, if Skylark were here I'd throw him at you and let him shit on your head again. Eight, you can't multitask. I'll be surprised if reading and scrubbing won't indecisively send you to Canada! My argument has come to an end. So, wear a bag over your head, and may your cold curry, or korma shine like a thousand rubies." Connie turned to the gorgon who, like Col, Cassandra and Mack, had been laughing for the last minute. When she turned to look at Kullervo again, he had gone.

**REVIEWS MAKE HOLLY AND I VERY HAPPY! **


	4. New Member

A BIG THANKS TO SAPPHIREOCEANS, YOUR REVIWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE UPDATES QUICKER!

LESSON OF THE DAY PEOPLE, DO NOT EAT A FROZEN CRÈME EGG AND THEN SPIN AROUND, IT WILL MAKE YOU SICK!

THIS IS BETWEEN GORGON'S GAZE AND MINES OF THE MINOTAUR, CONNIE AND COL ARE BOTH 13.

IF YOU HATE CONNOR AS MUCH AS I DO YOU WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER!

I DO NOT OWN THE COMPANION'S QUARTET, AND I DON'T OWN THE COMPANY THAT MAKES SHARPIE MARKERS!

"Everybody please sit down." Evelyn had to shout across the room. The society members immediately silenced and took a seat, Col sat on Connie's left, and noticed there was a spare seat on Connie's right.

"Now that I have everybody's attention." Evelyn continued. "I want to tell you that a member of the Society has just moved to Hescombe so he will be joining our meetings. He was only a member of the society for a week before moving and his companions are dragons, I've forgotten his name but he will be here shortly."

"I'm already here and how could you forget my name?" a voice called from around the door. Connie and Col glanced at each other with wide eyes, they both recognised the voice even though Col had only heard it once. They silently prayed that they were wrong but a boy stepped inside the room, his bright blue eyes instantly caught sight of Connie. She glared back into the eyes of Connor Calibrarodeliohardenstate.

"Connie, Connie, Connie." Connor smirked with his arms crossed "I knew you were different. So, what's your companion? I'm companion to dragons that can be counted as a reptile, winged beast, two fours and elementals. Yes I have more power than you, but that's not very surprising. Feel free to applaud, bow down, curtsey or stare at me in amazement." He took a few steps towards Connie who in return stood up from her seat and took a few steps forward, never breaking her glare towards Connor, who was now terrified but wouldn't admit it and was leaning away.

"You have been in this Society a week Connor, so you probably won't have even started your training." Connie said struggling to keep her voice calm. Connor wanted to run away from Connie's threatening eyes but was too panicked "But I'm a Universal Companion, which means I can fly circles around you on a dragon; burn you with the fire to which the fire imps would happily dance; kill you with a siren's song; electrocute you with a weather giant; poison you with snake venom; drown you with a Selkie; turn you to stone with a gorgon; or trample you with Pegasi." Col played each of these ideas out in his head holding back his laughter, he enjoyed the Pegasi idea the most but in his imagination it was him on Skylark who was trampling a whimpering Connor. Connor was taking quick steps back, his arms held out behind him to guide him so he didn't bash into anything. Connie was now yelling "SO DON'T TRY AND PICK A FIGHT WITH ME BECAUSE I COULD EASILY PUT YOU IN A COMA EVEN IF I DIDN'T HAVE MY POWERS!"

The other Society members gathered around Connie, each trying to calm her down, she took deep breaths and eventually told the others to go back to their seats. Col put his arm around Connie's shoulders as they took their seats next to each other which didn't escape the attention of Connor, who quickly regained his confidence now that there was more space between him and Connie.

"My lady is feisty." Connor said as he took the spare seat next to Connie and winked at her. Col, who still had his arm around a very annoyed Connie, pulled her closer towards him as he glared and Connor.

"Connie's not your lady. She –"Col started but he was interrupted by Connor.

"Well I don't see your name on her." Col reached inside his pocket and took out his black sharpie marker. He pulled up Connie's sleeve and wrote something on her arm and then showed it to Connor who read aloud

"COL CLAMWORTHY'S, DO NOT TOUCH."

"See" Col said "Now my name is on her."

"Col." Col looked up to see that his grandmother had called his name. "Just beat this boy up. Please." A smile grew on Col's face, he easily flipped Connor over onto the table with such a strong force that the table broke into two. Ten minutes later an ambulance arrived to take Connor who was lying unconscious. He was carefully placed onto a gurney and driven off.

Connie couldn't help but feel slightly guilty at what had happened but thoughts about Connor were pushed aside when Col walked up to her. Connie lifted her arms to read what Col had written on her arm and she had to smile. Col put his arm in its rightful place around Connie's shoulders and they left the house to get some ice-cream.

YAY, COL FINALLY BEAT UP CONNOR

AND HIS GRANDMOTHER TOLD HIM TO! I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YA

REMEMBER IN AN EARLIER AN. WHERE I SAID CONNOR WAS BASED OFF SOMEONE I KNEW WHO I WAS IN A MOOD WITH? WELL THIS MADE ME FEEL A LOT BETTER.

REWIES PLEASE, TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE MY STORY

IF YOU WANT CONNOR TO RETURN OR YOU HAVE ANOTHER INTERESTING SUGGESTION THEN PLEASE TELL ME!

IT IS VERY LATE AND MY SISTER IS IN THE HOSPITAL, SO I'M GOING TO WAIT FOR HER TO COME HOME AND THEN I'M GOING TO BED

GOODNIGHT XXX


	5. Playing Charades In Storms

THANKYOU SAPPHIREOCEANS AND ANGELMAIL FOR REVIEWING MY LAST CHAPTER (NEW MEMBER) MINUTES AFTER I POSTED IT.

I DO NOT OWN COMPANIONS QUARTET :D

THIS SCENE IS IN MINES OF THE MINOTAUR CODRINGTON IS KICKING CONNIE OUT OF THE SOCIETY BUT CONNIE'S A LITTLE STUBBORN ISN'T SHE.

CONNIE AND COL ARE 14!

"Connie, Connie, Connie." Mr. Coddrington said while holding back a smile. "We must expel you from our society. Universals are far too much trouble."

"Please." Connie pleaded. "Just give me some time so I can learn to stop making storms." She simply couldn't forget about the society now, not after all she had done since she had joined.

"It is not just because of the storms you silly child" Mr Coddrington tried to keep his voice calm but started shouting "UNIVERSALS ARE A HUGE THREAT TO US! WE TRY AND FIND PLACES FOR YOU IN OUR FILING CABINETS AND YOU JUST-"

"So, this is just because Universals don't fit into your precious filing system?" Col had come to Connie's defence.

"NO, UNIVERSALS PUT US ALL AT RISK! YOU HAVE NOW SUMMONED STORMS BEING PERFECTLY AWARE OF YOUR ACTIONS AND YOU THREATENED MY NEPHEW-"

"I haven't threatened anybody and I didn't know you have a nephew" Connie cut in.

"Hey Connie, I'm back!"

Connie and Col were suddenly filled with anger. Connor was back

"I thought you'd be in hospital longer than that." Connie said with her attention now on Connor "Col flipped you onto a table which snapped in half from the force and knocked you out cold. How can you be back after a few weeks?"

"You didn't really expect _him_ to be able to harm me."

"Wait a minute." Col muttered, but it still gained everyone's attention "You're Mr Coddrington's nephew… Shit."

"Yes he is." Mr Coddrington replied with a smirk crossing his face as he turned back to Connie "And he has informed me that you threatened to and I quote." Mr Coddrington unfolded a piece of paper and began to read off it. "But I'm a Universal Companion, which means I can fly circles around you on a dragon; burn you with the fire to which the fire imps would happily dance; kill you with a siren's song; electrocute you with a weather giant; poison you with snake venom; drown you with a selkie; turn you to stone with a gorgon; or trample you with Pegasi. SO DON'T TRY AND PICK A FIGHT WITH ME BECAUSE I COULD EASILY PUT YOU IN A COMA EVEN IF I DIDN'T HAVE MY POWERS!" Mr Coddrington failed miserably at mimicking Connie's voice.

"And?" Col said while looking at Mr Coddrington

"AND? … AND! YOUR FRIEND HAS CLEARLY THREATENED-."

"Mr Coddrington, have you ever considered therapy?" Col was honestly curious about this.

"For your information Mr Clamworthy I have been to therapy. I stopped going six months ago." Mr Coddrington looked smug

"Oh." Col Said, comprehension drawn on his face "You were kicked out then?"

"NO!"

"Oh this is getting boring now." Connie yawned. She flicked her hand and Mr Coddrington and Connor were knocked off their feet by the force of a sudden wind.

"I'm sure I left it down here - Oh hey Connie, hey Col." Rat had come down the stairs.

"Hi Rat. What are you looking for?"

"I made a sandwich but I can't find my mayonnaise." Rat walked around the room in his search for his beloved mayonnaise

"Wait" Mr Coddrington intruded "You keep a jar of mayonnaise with you all the time."

"Don't you?" Rat asked, shocked.

"Connie. Why are you friends with these freaks?" Connor asked walking up to Connie.

Connie instantly slapped Connor leaving a red mark on his cheek. As she slapped him everyone heard a thunder clap and the steps towards the exit collapsed. Connie, Col, Rat, Connor and Mr Coddrington were all trapped.

"Well Done Connie." Connor said sarcastically

"I didn't do that!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

_**- - 30 minutes later - -**_

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"OY!" Rat shouted. The bickering pair looked at him "Instead of arguing, lets try to get out of here." It seemed like a good idea but all of them together, even with Col who was by far the strongest, still weren't strong enough to make a path up the stairs.

"Ok that's not going to work." Rat said walking away. "YAY! MY MAYONNAISE!" Rat ran to the other side of the room to pick up the blue jar on the window ledge. "Eww. Its warm and I haven't even got my sandwich, it's upstairs. Let's just play a game or something to pass the time. How about charades? I'll start"

Rat balled one hand into a fist and made circles to the side of his head

"Film" They all said

Rat held up two fingers

"Two words"

Rat held up three fingers

"Three syllables"

Rat then took a step to the side and shook his head

"No?" Connie guessed

Rat then separated his legs slightly, put his hands on his hips and slowly moved his hands down making a V shape coming down slightly passed where his legs had parted. Everyone looked confused so Rat put his hands together and made a huge semi circle over his stomach

"Pregnant?" Mr Coddrington guessed. Rat then nodded at Coddrington's guess and repeated his V motion.

"BORN!" Connie guessed at Rats V motion. Rat looked up and nodded at Connie's guess.

"So a film that's two words, three syllables and to do with no born." Connor muttered

"OH! THE UNBORN!" Col shouted (these games get him excited) Rat pointed at Col and nodded. "Yay it's my turn."

"AHH!" Evelyn's scream could be heard as she fell down the stairs into the basement.

"OW" Col shouted. Evelyn, had accidentally smacked his face.

"AHHH" Evelyn shouted, Col's shout made her jump

"OYYYYY!" Rat shouted when he saw that Evelyn was eating his sandwich.

"GGAAAHHHHH!" Evelyn screamed and backed away from Rat but fell over Mr Coddrington who had fallen asleep

"AAHHHHH!" Evelyn and Mr Coddrington screamed.

"EVELYN!" Mr Coddrington shouted.

"MR CODDRINGTON!" Evelyn replied.

"COL!" Connie screeched after noticing a bruise on his cheek from Evelyn smacking into him.

"AAAHHHH!" Rat backed away from Col, knowing he gets queasy at the sight of blood.

"URR-" Col broke off as he fainted.

"AAHHH!" Connor shouted. Col landed on top of him.

"blee-!" Col lifted his head and tried to speak but his head fell back to the floor.

"Col?" Connie asked worriedly.

"Conn-yah!" Col tried to reply.

"Connie" Connor said, looking at Connie hungrily.

"CONNOR!" Connie couldn't believe that Connor was looking at her like that while her boyfriend lay unconscious.

"WHAT!" Connor yelled back.

"HAHA!" Rat started laughing as he watched Connie slap Connor

"CONNIE" Evelyn shouted. She was shocked that Connie would use violence against someone unnecessarily.

"WHAT?" Connie replied.

"CONNOR!" Mr Coddrington's voice boomed across with clear concern for his nephew.

"AHH!" Connie shouted shocked as Mr Coddrington ran up to her, wanting revenge for Connie's actions towards Connor.

"CONNIE!" Col screamed regaining consciousness. He got up and punched Mr Coddrington, who flew to the other side of the room from the impact.

"OWWW!" Mr Coddrington shouted. He crashed into the window.

"COL!" Rat was proud of his friend for punching Mr Coddrington.

"Connie." Col shouted with concern as he saw that he was too late, Mr Coddrington had hit Connie.

"CODDRINGTON!" Evelyn roared with pure rage. She too had noticed what Mr Coddrington had done.

"Wha-?" Mr Coddrinton replied weakly, still in pain from crashing into a window.

"YAAAHHHH" Evelyn screamed as she ran towards Mr Coddrington with her fist in the air.

"AHH!" Mr Coddrington screamed, fearing for his life.

"WOOOO EVELYN!" Connie, Col and Rat all cheered as Evelyn attacked Mr Coddrington

"WHAT!" Connor yelled, surprised at how well Evelyn could fight.

"WHAT?" Evelyn replied

"WHAT!" Col shouted.

"WHAT!" Rat shouted, confused.

"WHAT!" Mr Coddrington yelled

"WHAT!" Connie snapped.

Lavinia ran down the broken stairs with caution after hearing all of the screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lavinia screamed.

**AN LONG BUT NEEDS TO BE READ**

**WELL, THAT WAS CONFUSING.**

**OK MY EXCUSES FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MONTH**

**I have been ill with cluster headaches (Very painful, wikipedia search them)**

**My granddad (84 Years Old) went on holiday to Spain and had a stroke while driving. He is back home now but is very weak.**

**I am planning a book that I want to start writing in the summer hols. And with that a friend of mine asked if she could co-write it so I just said yes wanting this to be a little bit of fun. But she's bringing ideas into this story that I don't really agree with (eg the main character having a gerbil called Herbert who pokes people… yeh she's hyper) and she told a publisher that It would be done by the end of the summer hols I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THE PLAN! This is causing a lot of arguments between my best friend and myself.**

**Speaking of my best friend, her parents have recently had a divorce. I am helping her go through that. She is really upset 'cause her parents are having a custody battle (Please show her your love and support) **

**I became obsessed with the H.I.V.E. series Read them, they are AMAZING.**

**I am going to Barcelona with my school next friday and needed to pack. (If you'll be in Barcelona too next week say hi to me)**

**I hope I'm forgiven because I have an idea for my next chapter which I'm sure you'll love and I need your help with something.**

**I have been nominated for the Funniest fic category in the Companions Quartet FanFiction Awards 2010 because of my third chapter (The curry part). There will be a poll for the categories and I need YOUR vote.**

**Please vote for me, even being nominated is amazing. I don't really expect many votes (I'm pessimistic) but if you do PM me and I'll put you in my next chapter (But tell me who your fave character from the series is or you can say connor :P)**

**Peace, Love and Ice-cream **

**xxx**


	6. Fanfic and Thank yous

**Hey People.**

**I DO NOT OWN COMPANION'S QUARTET OR THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. THIS CONTAINS BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS SO DON'T BLAME ME IF I RUIN IT FOR YOU. THAT BOOK IS THE WORST OF THE SERIES ANYWAY I MEAN **_**RENESMEE**_** WHAT THE HELL?**

**If You Have ADHD, please don't be offended because I have a lot of traits and my sister is diagnosed with it so I'm basically describing my sis. I am in no way saying that everyone with ADHD acts like a complete banana. Thanks**

**Btw, If I leave out your name tell me and I'll put it in the next chapter. No one will get mentioned more than once though so you won't be in everything.**

The Computer screen had just been switched on, for a fictional character this could be dangerous… VERY dangerous.

Rat had jumped into Breaking Dawn, the fourth book of the twilight saga, the characters all looked busy with Bella so he decided to look into the insignificant rooms of the Cullen mansion until a shiny rectangle caught his eye. Having just been diagnosed with ADHD he was intrigued.

"AHHHH!" Rat heard Bella's screams, he figured he was on the page where Bella gave birth, but he didn't really care. He picked up the shiny rectangle and proceeded to the kitchen and patted Edward's back who turned around in an instant. Edward also having ADHD completely forgot his wife and kept his eyes on Jasper's shiny Laptop.

"Hey Edward, big fan of the books. What's this?" Rat lifted up the laptop only to fall causing the laptop to crash open and somehow land on the ON button. "Ooh, the colours." Rat was in a trance.

"This is Jasper's laptop, you can go on the internet or play solitaire but give it back after the big confrontation with the Volturi in a few chapters. Now go quick, before this story becomes a cross over"

"Ok. Thanks."

_**- - - Later That Day - - - **_

"CONNIE, COL. LOOK WHAT I GOT." Rat shouted while running towards his friends. He was excited about the laptop and wanted to show them.

"IF IT'S MORE MAYONAISE I REALLY DON'T CARE, RAT!" Col shouted back.

"No it's not, I ate that on the way here but that's beside the point. Look at this, I was in Breaking Dawn and borrowed Jasper's laptop, I googled myself and I love it!" Rat was bouncing with excitement.

"What you got there?" An annoyingly familiar voice was heard from close behind them.

"Go away Connor." Connie instantly replied.

"Just let me see." Connor grabbed the laptop from Rat and looked at the little box on the screen where Rat had inserted his name. Connor pressed the backspace key and looked at the GOOGLE homepage before typing his own name into the block below. He pressed the enter key and was highly disappointed but extremely curious when only two results popped up.

Deleted Scenes Chapter 4: New Member, a Companions Quartet fanfic **... **29 Apr 2010 **...** She glared back into the eyes of **Connor Calibrarodeliohardenstate**. "Connie, Connie, Connie." Connor smirked with his arms crossed "I knew **...**  
_.net/s/5933035/4/Deleted_Scenes_

Fanfic: Deleted Scenes Ch 1, Companions Quartet

12 Jul 2010 **...** "Connie and **Connor**, our names sound so good together. **...** Your last name is **Calibrarodeliohardenstate**"(A.N Cali-braro-delio-harden-state. **...**  
_.net/s/5933035/1/_

**(A.N. GOOGLE HIS NAME AND THIS IS WHAT WILL COME UP)**

"What?" Connor muttered and clicked on the second result. All of the gang peeped at the screen and read together, they were soon finished reading all of the chapters.

"Who's BethanyJayne?" Rat asked, he hoped she also had a shiny laptop, but BethanyJayne was now upset because she didn't have one so decided to add to the story that a fish suddenly dropped out of the sky and hit Rat in the head, knocking him out. A door then appeared out of thin air and a girl stepped out. She was small, had brown hair with blonde streaks and had bright green eyes. She looked about 15 years old. All but Connor were smart enough to figure out that this was BethanyJayne.

"Hi!" BethanyJayne beamed. She spoke inhumanly fast. "Oh it's good you finally figured out you're in my fanfic. Guess what. This fic is nominated for the Funniest Fic in the Companions Quartet FanFiction Awards 2010 So I really need you to thank everyone for reviewing and adding this as a favourite. I think I have all the pennames here but I may not have them all so just thank all of these people. But we'll wait until Rat regains consciousness." BethanyJayne clicked her fingers and Rat was stood up and his eyes were open, she then handed Connie, Col and Rat and list each with usernames on and held the last one out for Connor who eyed it.

"Ok, I'm not thanking anybody. They should be thanking me for bringing purpose into their unfulfilled lives."

"Hmm, I've got an idea for my next chapter, how about Col kills you and everyone celebrates with a disco." BethanyJayne threatened, it was clear she was being serious.

"Erm… Ok." Connor quickly snatched the list from the intimidating author and read the list in his head.

"OK." Connie began, "We would all like to thank the first reviewer Mbali97 who also added this story to their Story Alert subscription and their favourite stories. The second reviewer actually commented on this story every single chapter so far as well as some other BethanyJayne stories, SapphireOceans! who has also added this story to her favourites and added BethanyJayne the their favourite authors list, and nominated this story for the Funniest Fic in the Companions Quartet FanFiction Awards 2010. That's the end of my list."

"I'll go next." Col held up his list "Thanks to all of the other reviewers who have stuck by this story, that's Angelmail, EternalDarkness'nRandomness007, Salma, peanutbuttermonster, mystery, Hollay, and DarlingSummers. That's my list done. Rat, wanna go next?"

"Yeh. Thank you Dark One 425 for adding this story to your favourite stories list. Other's have too but their names have already been mentioned in earlier lists but if we repeated everyone this chapter would get too long and boring."

"Ok, my turn." Connor muttered gloomily "My list has the names of the authors who added this story to their story alert subscription. You people must love reading these imbeciles mocking me. So, as much thank you as someone like me can muster, I'd like to thank notbitterjusttwisted, I've gotta say I love that penname, once again there were others but they've already been mentioned.

"So, is that it?" Connor asked "Are we done now?"

"Nearly," BethanyJayne spoke up she picked up her keyboard and typed 'and Connor got hit by lightning then Connie and Col rode off on Skylark, leaving Rat alone with his beloved jar of mayonnaise that he should really eat but never will.' and saw it all play out in front of her, she loved writing. "Come back a sec please. I forgot it's nearly my birthday, I'll be 15 on the 2nd of September in about a week so can a get an early happy birthday. Please."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR THEN!" All of the characters shouted, even the ones that are never in this story.

So, this writer learned quite a bit that day. First, she is eternally grateful for all of the amazing people that have stuck by this story. Second, she hates mayonnaise. Third, HER SISTER GOT 3As, 4Bs, and 2Cs in her GCSE. And fourth that she should let her characters from her other stories have a look at her writing.

As BethanyJayne was about to get into bed she heard a shout and saw Hermione Granger in front of her.

"HOW COME IN YOUR STORY WHEN HARRY LISTENS TO MUSIC A BIG ROCK FALLS ON MY HEAD?"

Maybe Bethany should reconsider the fourth thing she learned…

**A.N. WOOO!**

**DID YOU LIKE IT**

**IT WASN'T EXACTLY A CHAPTER BUT I NEEDED TO THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING**

**YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND A REALLY LOVE YOU**

**AND I AM SO SORRY IF I FORGOT ANYONE, IF I HAVE BE SURE TO TELL ME AND YOU'LL BE IN MY NEXT CHAPTER**

**ANYONE ELSE'S BIRTHDAY ON SEPTEMBER 2****ND**** OR CLOSE?**

**IF SO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR THEN!**

**I LOVEYOUU! XXX**


End file.
